1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boat tie-up such as are established at the edges of docks, wharfs, and such, and more particularly to a tie-up capable of being quickly secured.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches the use of dock cleats and tying pins, tie-up and a wide range of devices for receiving a boat line, but does not teach a docking tie-up capable of being tightened by rotation of its primary shaft nor of providing for a replaceable insert. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.